


Good Boy

by UnderdarkArcade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Birth, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Lactation, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdarkArcade/pseuds/UnderdarkArcade
Summary: A trans elf boy is forced to become a breeding pet and learns to like it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 198





	1. An Unfamiliar Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so while this is not as fucked up as some stuff I've seen on this site it is still kinda fucked up. This is a warning to take care of yourselves.
> 
> So I'm a trans guy with a pregnancy and breeding kink and this is self indulgent smut meant to cater to that. The consent situation is dubious at first, drugs, or potions in this case, are involved. There's some unrealistic fantasy anatomy going on. I use some terms that other trans men may find triggering to refer to the MCs genitals (e.g. pussy, cunt, clit) Please take care of yourselves if any of this stuff will cause an issue for you. It is fiction and not intended to harm anyone.
> 
> I can promise that all the characters involved are adults and the MC will not be seriously harmed.
> 
> I will probably write more of this, maybe enough to change it from just porn into an actual story, but I expect I will only post it if people seem interested in reading it.
> 
> I also do not have anyone to beta read for me so it hasn't been betad. I have tried to proofread myself though.
> 
> Thanks!

Danel woke up in a room he didn't recognize, nude and lying on a padded exam table. His legs were spread wide, feet shackled into stirrups and exposing his pussy to anyone who happened to enter the room. The ceiling above was polished to a mirror like shine, allowing him to see his own naked body, legs spread, arms tied above his head, and several straps holding him securely to the table. The rest of the room wasn’t particularly large or well furnished, just the table with Danel in the center, a few cabinets and counters lining one wall, a large directional lamp, and a stool on wheels. The wall at the foot of the table housed a single door and none of them contained windows. It was rare for Danel to see himself uncovered in this way. Usually clothing and hid the shape of his body quite well, but now he was completely exposed, potentially to anyone. He wasn’t that unusual looking for a male elf of his age, apart from the width of his hips and his genitals, but he generally tried to avoid having to explain himself.

A human man Danel didn’t know entered the room wheeling a small cart behind him. Danel was a poor judge of human ages but he guessed the man to be a relatively young adult, with short, dark hair and fair, unblemished skin. He wore glasses that made it hard to Danel to see his eyes. The man turned on the lamp, pointed it at Danel’s crotch, and sat on the stool between the elf’s feet. Danel yelped and tried to pull away as the stranger inserted a finger, and then two into his cunt. The straps held him in place, of course, but the human did look up and make eye contact with him.

"Oh, you're awake." The man worked a third finger into him and began to rub Danel’s clit with his thumb. Danel let out a gasp as a jolt of pleasure ran through him. “Try to relax, things will go much more smoothly that way.”

“Stop.” Danel tried to struggle, but only managed to shake the table slightly. The human man seemed to notice but ignored him and continued to fingerfuck him. “Stop!” This continued for a few minutes, despite Danel’s protests. He could feel his pussy becoming wetter. The stimulation would have felt very nice in another context. He let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob.

The man finally removed his fingers only to pick up a bottle of lubricating oil from the cart and coat his entire hand in it. Danel tried to clench down, but couldn’t keep the man from working an entire hand into him. “Relax,” the man repeated as he slipped wrist deep into Danel’s pussy. His fingers began to prod at the elf’s cervix. Danel flinched. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but he wasn’t used to being stretched open that wide. A slight smile appeared on the man’s face. “I think you’re nearly ready.”

“R-ready for what?”

The man didn’t answer. Instead he removed his hand from Danel’s cunt and wiped the lube off on a towel. He picked up something off the cart and moved around to the head of the exam table. Danel didn’t get a good look at what the man was holding until it was held in front of his face. A gag, shaped roughly like a human penis. Danel had heard of things like it before. This one was a bit different in that there was a tube running out of the back of it and connecting to a realistic opening at the end of the artificial cock. The human pressed the cockhead to Danel’s lips.

“Open, please.”

Danel clenched his jaw shut as tightly as he could.

“Open your mouth, or I will open it for you.”

Danel tried to turn away from the gag but the human grabbed him by the jaw and squeezed in such a way to force the elf’s mouth open and shoved the artificial cock inside. He fastened the strap around the back of Danel’s head before he could spit the gag out.

The man gave Danel a pat on the cheek. “There, that’s not so bad now, is it?” Now that it was in place the gag wasn’t quite as uncomfortable as he’d expected. The cock was thick enough to stretch his jaw slightly but not so long as to gag him. He could still breath just fine, at least.

Danel tried to glare at the human, but the man either didn’t notice or didn’t care and began opening something on the underside of the exam table. An arm with a hook at the end folded out from under the table and the human man hung a bag filled with some kind of fluid from the hook before attaching the bag to the tube connected to Danel’s gag. He opened a small valve and gravity began to pull an opaque pearlescent fluid down the tube where it dripped into the back of Danel’s throat. He could just taste it on the back of his tongue. It was slightly bitter, but also strangely contained a hint of sweetness. Danel had no choice but to swallow.

The human moved away again but Danel found himself focused on the bag and the contents he was being forced to drink. A potion of some sort, he assumed, but he couldn’t guess what it was intended to do to him. He heard the door close and looked around to notice that the human had left the room. Danel tested his restraints again. They held fast.

  
  


***

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there, but gradually the drip fed potion began to taste more pleasant and Danel began to absentmindedly suck on the dildo gag. His forced bondage began to feel nicer as well. He’d felt trapped and frightened at first but now it was almost relaxing. He didn’t have to worry about what the human was going to do to him, it was going to happen regardless. The world outside had never been particularly kind to him anyhow.

The main downside right now was that Danel’s pussy was growing quite wet and his clit quite hard and he was unable to touch himself. He hoped the human would return soon. He’d been pretty focused on Danel’s pussy before and it seemed reasonable to expect he might fuck him when he returned. He whined through the gag as his pussy clenched down around nothing. If Danel was lucky the human would return to fuck him, or else someone else would. Danel didn’t feel especially picky about sexual partners right now as long as they could put a dick inside him.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened again. The human man from before entered with a second person that Danel had seen before. A tall half orc paladin Danel had met in a tavern the night before. They’d had a pleasant chat and Danel had accepted a drink from the man before… before he’d woken up here. Danel struggled to remember the paladin’s name and realized he hadn’t asked what god the man followed.

“Just one last fertility potion and he’s all yours,” said the human. “When he’s in heat it’ll be hard to keep him off your dick.”

The half orc gave a small hum in response as they approached the table. He towered over Danel and gave him a surprisingly affectionate smile. “I really found a pretty one, didn’t I?” Danel blinked up at him and tried to focus. Cride, that was the name the paladin had given him. He’d been wearing heavy plate armor when they first met but this was certainly the same man and the lack of armor barely made him seem any smaller. In fact the tight trousers he wore now really emphasized how large certain parts of him were. _That’s never going to fit inside me_, Danel thought.

Cride placed a large hand on Danel’s forehead and began to stroke his hair. “How soon will he be ready?”

“Soon enough,” the human replied. He approached the potion attached to Danel’s gag and checked the levels in the bag. It was nearly empty. He began to swap it out for a fresh one. “Just to be certain he imprints on you properly.”

Danel wasn’t sure what that meant, but assumed it would be fine. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hand stroking his hair. He still wanted to get fucked very badly but this did feel pretty nice. His eyes snapped open again when the table suddenly moved.

The human man was adjusting something underneath the table again, causing the whole thing to tilt. Danel was now lying at and awkward angle with his head closer to the ground than his feet and his crotch pointed towards the ceiling. Cride’s other hand came up to caress Danel’s chest. He stroked him gently at first but then pinched one of his nipples. Danel moaned into the gag. Had he always been this sensitive?

The half orc continued playing with Danel’s chest as the other man began to finger him again. At first Danel was just grateful to have something inside of him, but fingers weren’t really enough, and they were removed just as the elf started trying to grind against them. Danel let out a disappointed whine.

One of the half orc’s large, warm hands moved to stroke Danel’s belly. “Don’t worry, pretty, you’ll be filled up soon enough.”

The human ignored him and began working a metal speculum into Danel’s cunt. The device, and the gel coating it, were cold, and Danel didn’t much like the feeling of being spread open by it.

“Would you like to look inside of him?”

The next moment Cride was no longer touching him and instead standing between his feet with the human. He suddenly seemed very far away.

“As you can see,” the human ratcheted the speculum open a bit wider. “His cervix is starting to dilate. It will open more easily once I’ve finished modifying him.”

Cride placed a hand on Danel’s inner thigh before moving to rub his clit with his thumb. “How long will that take? I want to breed him as soon as possible.”

“You should be able to start later today. It may take a few tries but it’ll be obvious once it takes.”

“How so?”

“Well, his cervix won’t open for you while he’s pregnant, so don’t fuck him too deeply or you might hurt the babies. He’ll also begin to lactate, but since we’re modifying him for birthing and not nursing I don’t expect he’ll produce much.” The human removed the speculum from Danel’s pussy. “You may need to milk him now and again. You could even drink it yourself, elven milk is supposed to be quite delicious.”

The human picked up a large glass bottle from the cart, uncorked it, and shoved the open end into Danel’s pussy. Danel inhaled sharply at the sudden penetration and immediately began to feel a warmth and pressure as the fluid drained into him.

“Once he’s absorbed the whole bottle you can start trying to breed him.” He gave the bottle a tap, sending a jolt through Danel’s body. “You can stay and talk to him and touch him while you wait.”

“What should I say to him?”

“He’s your pet, treat him how you like. His mind is quite pliable right now, so you should encourage the sort of behavior you want from him.”

Cride gave a grunt of understanding and pulled the stool around so he could sit near Danel’s head. He resumed stroking the elf’s hair. The human left the room. Danel sucked on the gag and watched the liquid level of the bottle sticking out of his cunt as it slowly flowed into him. It filled him womb and began to stretch it. Despite the pressure it created Danel began to feel an empty ache inside of him. He whimpered into the gag. He didn’t want this potion bottle, he wanted a cock.

Cride gently shushed Danel as his other hand moved down to caress the elf’s belly. A small bulge was beginning to form there. “Shhh… you’re almost done, and then you can come home with me.”

Danel tore his eyes away from the bottle to look up at the half orc. He’d found him handsome when they met the night before but now he was the most attractive man Danel had ever seen. He tried to respond, to beg Cride to fuck him, but the gag prevented him from making any coherent sounds. He closed his eyes and tried to lean into the hands touching him.

  
  


It felt like ages. The emptiness in Danel’s womb grew worse the more of the potion flowed into him. Cride continued to talk to him but Danel was only consciously aware of bits and pieces. He told Danel he was a good boy, and how pretty he was, and he’d be prettier still once he was filled with orcish babies.

Danel was practically sobbing when the human returned and removed the empty bottle from his cunt.

“I think he looks about ready, don’t you?” Danel trembled as the human worked a hand into his pussy again and began to feel around. It slipped in much more easily this time. The man smiled, removed his hand, and moved away so that Cride could take his place.

The half orc began to unlace his trousers and Danel watched eagerly as he fished out a rather inhuman looking erection. It was as long and thick as Danel’s own forearm and the head was blunt and already beading precum. A knot appeared to be forming near the base.

Danel inhaled sharply. It would never fit inside him. He needed it to fit inside him. If he hadn’t been tied down and gagged he’d be begging and climbing onto that monster cock of his own volition. He strained against his bindings.

Cride gave his cock a couple of slow strokes before lining himself up with Danel’s slit. Even with all of the earlier prep it proved difficult to push in and on the first attempt he slipped up and rubbed the entire length against Danel’s clit. He pulled back and tried again, this time using his fingers to part the elf’s cuntlips. A hard shove caused the head to pop inside. Cride bit his lower lip and leaned forward to grip the sides of the table as he sunk himself further into Danel’s body. The head of the half orc’s cock bumped against Danel’s cervix and stopped. He was only about two thirds of the way in and Danel was certain he couldn’t stretch any further. If he’d thought more about it Danel would have realized that this should have been painful. Instead he felt nearly ready to cum just from the penetration.

“Fuck, he’s tight…”

“He’ll adjust.”

Danel had forgotten that the human was still in the room. He didn’t think to wonder why, or why any of this was happening. All he cared about was the cock filling him, and forgot about everything else once the half orc pulled back and began to thrust in and out of him. Danel tried to push back, but in his restrained position was only able to wiggle his hips slightly. A few more thrusts and the elf was cumming hard. His pussy clenching and trying to pull the cock deeper inside and hold it there.

A particularly hard thrust forced the head of Cride’s cock through Danel’s open cervix and into his womb. He sunk all the way inside now, his swelling knot catching on Danel’s overstretched pussy lips. The elf came again, his back arching and eyes rolling into the back of his head. Everything went dark for a moment.

He was only unconscious for a moment, and came to with Cride still thrusting into him, harder and more desperately than before. Danel’s body had gone mostly limp, content to just be used for Cride’s pleasure. The half orc was panting hard and seemed close to orgasm himself. His cockhead had flared out inside of Danel’s womb, making it difficult to remove, and a final hard thrust forced his nearly inflated knot into the elf’s pussy. Once inside it swelled further, locking them together.

Cride let out a shout as he reached climax. His entire cock swelling and beginning to pump semen into Danel’s vulnerable womb. The unbearable emptyness Danel had been feeling finally began to subside, filled instead with large gouts of semen. The half orc continued ejaculating as he settled himself on top of Danel, careful not to put any real weight on the elf or his inflating womb. He began placing gentle kisses on Danel’s forehead, cheeks, and where his lips stretched around the gag in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Cride whispered. “You’re such a good boy.”

Danel’s eyes drifted closed. His head was starting to clear enough to realize what was happening to him. They’d kidnapped him and changed his body somehow to allow him to safely take a cock this size. Strangely it still didn’t hurt even as the half orc continued to pump semen into him. Danel realized he should have been angry or upset but instead he felt deeply content. He let out a soft sigh through his nose. He’d be content to stay here forever, maybe with the restraints removed so he could wrap his arms and legs around his new lover.


	2. Paladin’s Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of stage setting before the smut in this one. Is there going to be a narrative here? IDK It is a mystery.
> 
> Please let me know if there are tags or warnings you think I ought to add.  
Thanks!

Danel must have dozed off. He woke up to the sensation of Cride standing and pulling out of him. The cock dragged against every part of his overstretched and oversensitive passage. So much cum had been pumped into him that Danel looked several months pregnant. He felt a gush of fluids start pouring out of him the moment there was no longer a gigantic cock plugging him up. Danel found himself wishing he had stayed plugged.

He didn’t have to wait long as the human from before quickly moved in and shoved a large dildo into Danel’s gaping hole. He adjusted something at the toy’s base and it began to expand and soon filled Danel snugly enough to prevent any more fluid running out.

“Can I take him with me now?” Danel turned his head slightly to look at the half orc. He’d been so overwhelmed with lust before that it had been hard to really take in his appearance with any objectivity. He was a solid head and a half taller than the human man, heavily muscled, and still unbelievably handsome. Danel wanted to go where ever Cride wanted to take him.

“We should keep him here for observation,” said the human. “The first pregnancy usually happens fairly quickly and we don’t want him going into labor out in the field somewhere. You can take him after he’s given birth a few times and we have a good idea how long his pregnancies last.”

Danel’s heart sank. He didn’t want to be left here with the human, or worse yet alone. Cride moved to begin undoing the restraints, first removeing the cock gag from Danel’s mouth. He coughed, and his jaw was far more sore than he’d expected. The elf blinked back tears. “Please…”

Cride placed a large, warm hand on Danel’s cheek. “Please what, pretty?”

“Don’t leave me.”

“It seems the imprinting worked well,” said the human. Danel wasn’t sure what that meant. “You can stay with him in the kennels if you like.” The human turned and left the room, seemingly confident that things would continue as planned without him.

Danel tried to sit up as soon as his limbs were free, and found his arms and legs to be weak and unsteady. All of him was sore, except for his womb. Despite being tightly packed with semen it was beginning to feel empty again. He felt a hand on his back helping him to sit up but when Danel tried to stand his legs buckled underneath him. He landed in Cride’s muscular arms and was quickly scooped up into a bridal style carry. Danel let out a surprised squeak. Cride laughed.

“Don’t worry, I will take good care of you.”

Being held like this Danel could feel Cride’s low voice reverberating in his chest. There was something comforting about it. Danel nuzzled into the larger man’s chest.

Cride carried Danel out of the room and through a long hallway lined with similar doors. The elf apparently didn’t weigh enough to cause him any difficulty. They exited a door at the end of the hall into an outdoor area. 

Danel blinked. At first it was too sunny for him to see much of anything and when his eyes adjusted he could see they were in a large courtyard in an even larger stone building. He would have been tempted to call it a castle, but given Cride’s position as a paladin and the unusually intricate carvings on the stonework it seemed more accurate to guess it was a temple or monastery of some sort.

“Where are we going?” Danel coughed again, his jaw and throat still quite sore. He kept his voice low, unsure if he was expected to ask questions in the first place.

“The kennels,” Cride said it as if it explained everything. “I’m sure there is a space waiting for us.” Danel looked around the area as he was carried across the courtyard. He spotted a few other people milling about, a group of armored men doing training exercises, some robed figures he assumed to be clergy, and even one or two dressed similarly to the human who had magically altered Danel. None of them gave a second glance to the large half orc carrying a naked elf through the area. 

They entered a second building on the other end of the courtyard. Danel had expected to see dogs, or some sign of animals being kept there, but instead it was more like a dormitory. They entered into a common area with a reception desk on one side and a sort of lounging area on the other. In the center a hallway lined with doors led all the way to the back of the building where a stained glass window cast colorful beams of light into the room. It dawned on Danel that this was a kennel for humanoid pets, and now he was one of them.

“Hey Cride,” came a voice from a man seated in the lounge area. He was wearing fairly simple armor, but his trousers were pulled down to the knees and a naked and heavily pregnant tiefling woman was enthusiastically sucking his dick. “Finally got yourself a personal pet?”

“Yes…” Cride shifted his weight awkwardly. Danel was surprised that he seemed nervous.

“Looks boyish.”

“Yes, that’s the point. I need a kennel for him.”

The man laughed. “I’m a little busy.” He grabbed the tiefling by the horns in order to fuck her face more forcefully. 

Cride gave an annoyed grunt and moved around the reception desk to a wall featuring an array of numbered hooks. Most were empty but a few had keys hanging from them. The half orc grabbed one and hurried down the hall to the corresponding door.

The inside of the ‘kennel’ looked almost like a normal bedroom, excepting the arrangement of chains, whips, and floggers hanging on one wall and the fact that every piece of furniture in the room was fitted with rings and hooks and other anchor points that a pet could be chained to.

Cride gently lowered Danel onto a chair and then stepped back to observe him. He looked very serious for only a moment before an excited smile appeared on the half orc’s face. “Gosh you’re cute!”

Danel blinked up at him, unsure how to respond. “Thank you?”

The half orc’s hands were on Danel again, caressing his face before beginning to explore the rest of him, and he crouched down in front of him. “I was very lucky to find you, you know. You’re my first personal pet and male breeders are rare.”

“Did you drug me?”

Cride slid his hands down to take hold of Danel’s. “I’m sorry, but you wouldn’t have come if I’d asked permission. Do you want to leave?”

Danel shook his head. “No… I like being with you.” He realized he should be angry, or afraid, but he wasn’t. He shifted in the seat, causing the plug in his pussy to rub his inner walls. He wanted to be filled again.

“I’ll stay here as long as I can. I’m responsible for caring for you, after all.” 

That meant he would eventually leave him. Danel looked down at his lap, his abdomen was still swollen and there was a fair amount of dried semen splattered on his crotch and inner thighs. A tear rolled down his cheek. Cride wiped it away with his thumb.

“Don’t cry, pretty, everything will be okay. How do you feel? Are you hungry?”

Danel shook his head again. “I feel empty…”

“Oh! They did say I should breed you often.” He scooped Danel up again and carried him to a large bath behind a screen at the back of the room. It was easily big enough to hold both of them, and possibly a third person too if they were closer to Danel’s size than Cride’s. He placed Danel on the edge of the tub and began to fill it with comfortably hot water. Danel watched intently as the half orc stripped his clothing the rest of the way off.

Cride’s cock was already half hard and still sticky with their combined fluids from earlier. Danel reached out to touch it and found he needed both hands to wrap all the way around it. It was hard to believe it had fit inside of him. Danel stroked the stiffening cock with both hands and leaned forward to kiss the tip. It was far to large to fit in his mouth but he ran his tongue over the head and gently sucked on the cumslit. The taste was intoxicating and faintly reminded Danel of the potion he’d been force fed earlier. Danel’s eyes drifted closed as he worked Cride to a full erection.

The half orc let out a pleasured groan and worked his fingers into Danel’s hair. “Good boy, it’s like you were born for this.” His grip on Danel’s hair tightened and he pulled him off his cock. “I can’t cum in your mouth, though, not yet.” He stepped into the tub and repositioned the elf so he was kneeling in the water, bent over the side of the tub.

Danel let out a small whine, but obediently moved to where he was wanted and stayed in position while Cride turned off the water and knelt behind him. He couldn’t see what the half orc was doing from this position but he could definitely feel it when a large hand was caressing his pussy and adjusting the plug so it could be removed. The device shrank back to its original size and came free with a forceful tug and an overstimulated gasp from Danel. 

Semen began to leak out of him again despite Danel’s attempts to clench and keep it inside. A moment later Cride was penetrating him again and Danel relaxed. The elf let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding and rested his head and arms on the edge of the bath. A pair of strong hands gripped his hips firmly as that large cock sunk deeply into him. His body opened much more easily this time and Danel let out a surprised moan when Cride’s cock first reached his cervix. A few more thrusts and he was inside his womb again.

Danel bit down on his lower lip to stifle his moans. The first session had felt wonderful, but Danel had been so drug addled and hormonal it had been hard to feel it as much more than satisfying a base need. Now he was extra sensitive and had at least some control over the rest of his body. Plus Cride seemed to be fucking him more slowly and deliberately than before.

The head of his cock slid in and out of Danel’s womb a few times before Cride began to pick up speed and the flare began to catch and pull at the elf’s cervix. He moved his hands up Danel’s body to grip his shoulders and pulled him upright so the elf’s back was pressed against his chest. Danel cried out as gravity pulled him further down onto Cride’s cock and the half orc switched to shorter, more forceful thrusts.

“Keep singing for me, pretty.”

Danel moaned. 

“Cum for me.”

Danel came. His body went mostly limp, except for his pussy which clenched and fluttered around Cride’s cock.

A final firm thrust forced the knot inside, locking them together as Cride began to ejaculate. He wrapped an arm around Danel and turned so he would sit on the warm bath with the elf knotted in his lap.

Danel gasped for air and leaned back so his head was able to rest on Cride’s shoulder. Cride continued to gently rock his hips, and slipped a hand down between Danel’s legs to play with his clit. He managed to work a couple more orgasms out of the elf in this way and in return Danel’s pussy squeezed and milked more cum out of him.

By the time Cride finished cumming Danel’s belly looked nearly full term with a normal pregnancy. He ran a hand over the elf’s rounded belly. “You’re doing so good. I can’t wait to see how big you get.”

Danel was still breathing hard, but turned his face so he could nuzzle into Cride’s neck.

“They told me elves don’t get pregnant easily, but I bet you will.” Cride’s cock twitched, sending a shockwave through Danel’s entire body. His knot had shrunk enough that he could pull out now, but he didn’t want to yet. “And when you give birth, I’ll fuck you pregnant again as soon as possible. You’ll never be empty for long. Would you like that?”

Danel nodded against Cride’s neck. “Uh-huh.” Somewhere in the back of Danel’s mind he knew that was a strange thing to want. He couldn’t possibly raise a child, let alone the number that constant back to back pregnancies would produce, but the desire to be filled overrode that.

“I think you should call me ‘Master’ from now on.”

“Yes, Master.”


	3. Insemination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, but I've apparently decided that Cride is sort of a himbo.
> 
> Please let me know if I need to change or add any tags/content warnings.

Danel spent most of the rest of his first day in the kennels being pampered and cared for by his new master. The vaginal plug went back into him the moment Cride pulled his cock out, allowing very little semen to escape. Afterward Cride drained and refilled the bath in order to wash the cum and sweat off the both of them. He seemed to pay special attention to Danel’s swollen belly. There was something very calming about the way Cride touched him. The half orc was nearly twice Danel’s size and very muscular. He could probably easily kill the elf with his bare hands, but for the most part he was very gentle. It made Danel feel surprisingly safe.

After the bath Danel’s legs were still to shaky to stand for very long, and Cride had to help him climb out. He wrapped the elf in a fluffy towel and guided him back to the small table and set of chairs near the entrance to the room. Cride began to pet Danel’s hair again and the elf leaned into his hand. 

“Elven hair is so soft…” Cride muttered. “I suppose I need to call you something, but I’m not good at thinking up names.” He gave a thoughtful hum, and Danel wondered if he was expected to respond.

“Master?” 

“What’s the matter, pretty?”

Danel squirmed in the chair a bit. “Um, my name is Danel, if you would like to call me that.”

“Danel…” 

The sound of his name coming out of his master’s mouth sent an excited shiver up Danel’s spine.

“I’m supposed to give you a new name… but I guess if we don’t tell anyone…” Cride mulled the idea over for a moment. “No one should ask you about it anyhow, so I think it should be fine.” He smiled, seemingly relieved to not have to come up with a name. 

“I’ve got a present for you, Danel. Wait here, I will be right back.”

Danel sat still and quiet as he watched Cride get dressed and leave the room. Up until yesterday Danel had spent most of his life being alone. His parents had been killed when he was quite young and he had no other family. He’d grown quite used to being by himself. Despite this he found himself missing Cride deeply only moments after he’d left. At first he simply watched the door but then he began to explore the room. It was still difficult to stand and walk but he found he could move around on his own if he was careful and stopped to rest frequently. He opened the dresser drawers to find one filled with sex toys, one filled with potions and other medical supplies, one filled with towels and bedclothes, and the last one was empty. Next to it was a wardrobe, also empty, though he did notice it contained hooks and anchor points like the rest of the furniture. Danel supposed he didn’t need clothes in here anyway. The area around the bath contained a handful of types of soap and perfumes, plus the room’s only window. Outside he could see part of the courtyard but not much else. On the left wall he found a door that led to the toilet and a sink for washing up after. He looped back around and curled up on the bed. He cried a little, wondering what he was supposed to do in here alone. It felt like Cride had been gone for ages.

In actuality it hadn’t been that long. Cride hurried across the courtyard to retrieve his own personal items and stopped by the mess hall to get something to bring back with him. Danel perked up and quickly moved back to the chair the moment the door began to open. If Cride noticed him move he didn’t give any indication. He just smiled and closed the door behind him.

“Just where I left you. Good boy.”

Cride placed a large box he’d gotten from the mess hall on the table and moved to the wardrobe where he stowed his weapons and armor. He removed a small box from a shoulder bag before closing everything else inside the wardrobe. He then sat in the other chair across from Danel.

“I brought you some food, are you hungry?”

Danel had to think about it for a moment. He was almost always a little hungry, a full stomach was a luxury for people with more money than Danel had ever had. He nodded. “Yes, a little.”

Cride was already opening the box and unwrapping meals for the both of them. He placed a tray containing a cut of fresh fish, a warm piece of bread, and some kind of green vegetable Danel didn’t recognize. Cride then pulled out a second meal for himself, two glass canteens filled with water, and only one set of silverwear. “I’ll give you your present after you eat. I need to ensure you’re well fed.”

Danel stared at the food, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a meal that seemed to be entirely fresh. He was used to travel rations and the odd bit of stale bread. “Should I… eat with my fingers?”

“Oh, well,” Cride shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “most of the paladins make their pets eat from a bowl on the floor. But I thought it looked uncomfortable, so...”

“So this is a half measure.”

“Yes, I suppose. Eat, please.”

Danel smiled slightly. Eating with his hands wasn’t that unusual for him and after the first bite he suddenly felt quite hungry. He soon cleaned his plate and was licking sauce off of his fingers. When he finally looked up he noticed that while Cride was also eating he was mostly watching Danel. The elf blushed.

“I take it the food is to your liking?”

“Yes, Master. It’s very nice.”

Cride smiled. “I’ll make sure you have lots of nice things to eat.” He reached over and picked up the smaller box, opening it via a hinge on one side. “Come here, Danel.”

The elf slipped out of his chair and moved to his master’s side. Cride slid a hand around Danel’s waist and pulled him into his lap. He removed a leather collar from the box, black with a silver tag and silver embellishments. It was beautiful. Cride buckled the collar around Danel’s neck. “You should try not to go outside without me, but if you must this collar will mark you as my property. Is it comfortable?”

The interior leather was soft against Danel’s skin. He nodded. “Thank you, Master. I love it.” He settled against Cride’s chest as the paladin finished his own meal and occasionally offered Danel scraps off his plate. Danel closed his eyes and when he opened them again the sun had set and he was lying on the bed with his head in Cride’s lap. He moved to sit up and when he looked down noticed that the swelling in him middle had gone down significantly. He was feeling pretty empty again.

The half orc looked up at him from a journal he was writing something in. “How are you feeling?”

“Empty, and tired.” 

“I guess the alterations took a lot out of you.” He patted the substantial bulge of his crotch. “You probably guessed I’ve been altered myself.”

That made a fair amount of sense to Danel. “Master, can I ask, why do any of this? Why take me as a pet?”

Cride seemed a bit taken aback by the question. “Well, in your case I thought you were very attractive, and generally I prefer men but most men cannot become breeders. So I was very excited to find you. I hope you’re not unhappy with the situation.”

“I just want to be with you, Master.” Something in the back of his mind reminded him that this was odd, but Danel couldn’t seem to care. “I guess I meant in general? Why have pets at all?”

Cride looked very thoughtful for a moment. “You know, I’m not sure. Paladins are required to produce many children, it’s part of our religion.” He began unlacing his trousers. “Try not to worry about it, all you need to think about is pleasing me sexually and bearing strong children.”

Danel licked his lips as he watched Cride peel off his clothes. He resolved to do his best to be a good pet, and climbed into his master’s lap. He instinctively began to grind his plugged pussy and clit against the half orc’s stiffening cock. Cride grabbed the elf by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. Danel closed his eyes and relaxed into it. 

Soon Cride’s cock was fully hard and he was reaching his fingers into Danel’s pussy to remove the plug. A firm tug pulled it free and surprisingly little cum leaked out with it. Danel’s body must have absorbed most of what was pumped into him earlier. Grabbing hold of his cock Cride rubbed the head against the elf’s slit, just a firm push away from penetration. “Put on a show for me, pretty.”

Danel was never much of a performer, but he knew he needed to try. He placed his hands on his master’s shoulders and lowered his body. With Cride holding his cock steady Danel was able to get the head in by shifting his hips at just the right angle. It seemed to stretch him nearly as badly as the first time, and he needed to bounce on the cock and use gravity to slowly fuck himself further onto it. He was panting and exhausted by the time the cockhead bumped against his cervix. A small whine escaped the back of Danel’s throat but he found no matter how hard he tried he lacked the strength to force himself any further down.

Cride affectionately stroked Danel’s thighs, pleased more with the effort than anything else. “Good boy,” he grunted, “you’re making me feel so good. Do you need help?”

Danel whimpered and nodded. “I’m sorry, Master, I can’t…”

Cride shushed him. Placing his hands on the elf’s hips, he pulled downward. In one quick stroke his cockhead popped through Danel’s cervix and he forced the elf the rest of the way onto his shaft, including taking the knot at the base. Danel screamed. The elf twitched violently for a moment before going still, though his cunt continued to flutter around the massive penetration inside of it. “Good boy, Danel. Are you in any pain?”

“N-no, Master,” Danel gasped. If anything it felt good, overwhelmingly so.

Cride ran his hands affectionately up the elf’s torso, eventually settling on his waist. He could just make out the shape of his cock in the bulge in Danel’s lower belly. He tightened his grip and dragged Danel most of the way up his shaft before yanking him back down again. He was rewarded with another moan out of the elf. Cride repeated the process, gradually picking up speed until he was using Danel’s body as a living masturbation sleeve.

Danel gave up on trying to move. He went mostly limp and allowed Cride to use him however he liked. By the third stroke Danel was reaching his first orgasm, followed quickly by a second and third. They began to blend together and he quickly lost count. He thought he might pass out when Cride gave one last hard thrust, shoving his fully inflated knot into Danel and holding him there.

Cride let out a groan as he began to unload inside his elf again. He moved one hand to caress Danel’s belly so he could feel it inflating with cum. He pulled Danel’s face in close so he could kiss him again. “How do you feel now?”

“Full... tired…” 

“Are you ready to go to sleep for the night?”

Danel nodded. 

Cride repositioned them on the bed so he could lie down and pull the blankets over them. Danel lay on his master's chest, still impaled on his cock. The elf closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

  
***

The next morning Danel was awoken by Cride rolling over and pinning him to the bed. He wrapped his legs around his master’s waist as best he could. Cride’s cock had apparently stayed inside him all night, but now he was actively fucking him again. The thrusts were slower and lazier than before but it wasn’t long before the half orc was dumping another load inside of him. Danel’s womb was heavily inflated by the time Cride pulled his cock out and replaced it with the plug from the day before.

Over breakfast Cride explained to Danel that he was able to spend a few days in the kennels with him and he’d need to impregnate the elf in that time. He seemed pretty confident in it not being an issue, but he also didn’t say what would happen to Danel if he failed to conceive, even when the elf asked. Danel feared that the consequence might be something quite bad, such as them being separated. He’d have to do his best to get pregnant as soon as possible. 

Fortunately his master has the same idea and spent the vast majority of the second day fucking Danel in every position and place in the small kennel room he could think of. They did take short breaks between sessions but by the end of the day Danel was eating his dinner while stuffed full of his master’s cock, and his belly was so bloated he looked overdue with triplets.

On the morning of the third day Cride thrust into the elf to find Danel’s cervix had closed and sealed itself. At first Danel didn’t know why his master stopped and began to excitedly kiss him, but once he began moving again Danel realized that Cride’s entire cock no longer fit inside of him and the terrible empty feeling in his womb hadn’t returned. Danel wrapped his arms around Cride’s neck and kissed him back. The sex was quick and frantic but unlike the previous sessions when Cride climaxed the semen backed up and leaked out of Danel’s pussy around his cock. He pulled out and sprayed the rest of his load over the elf, painting Danel white nearly head to toe. Danel opened his eyes to see his master sitting back and enjoying the sight of his handiwork. Danel wiped some of the cum off his face and licked it off his hand. It tasted wonderful, at least to him.

“You look good like that. Shame I’ll have to clean you up before we go back to the medical clerics.”


	4. A Medical Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna make this chapter go right up to the birth but it felt like it was getting long.
> 
> Also I should maybe name that medical building cleric because I guess he's a recurring character now.
> 
> Edit: lol I submitted the first chapter of this to literotica and they rejected it for being underage? It's not? not sure what to do about that.

He didn’t clean up Danel right away. First Cride had him lick his cock clean, which the elf was more than happy to do. He then asked Danel to climb into the bathtub while he changed the bed sheets. “They tell me you’ll get stronger as your body adjusts to these breeding cycles, you’ll have to keep our space clean then.”

“Yes, Master.” Danel nodded. He could change dirty sheets, that didn’t seem like a big deal. “When will that be?”

“I’m not sure, the clerics will tell us.” Once he had the room somewhat back to normal Cride set about giving Danel a bath. The elf was fully capable of washing himself but Cride insisted on scrubbing every inch of his pet with his own hands. He started by removing Danel’s collar and cleaning it first. Then he moved on to Danel’s face and hair and worked his way down the elf’s body.

Danel’s body looked a bit different than it had the other day. His chest had puffed up a bit and his nipples seemed bigger than before. His belly was, ironically, the least swollen it had been since Cride first started trying to breed him. Danel didn’t really notice the changes himself until his master was washing his chest and he noticed his nipples were much more sensitive than usual. He let out a surprised gasp and a moment later Cride stopped washing him to grope Danel’s chest.

Danel was able to stifle any sounds until Cride began to pinch and pull at his nipples. The elf let out a wanton moan and a small amount of milk began to bead from his chest. “Good boy, Danel. I’ll milk you properly later.” 

The elf was left gasping and aroused as his master stopped touching his chest and returned to scrubbing down the rest of him. Cride moved especially slow and gentle as he washed Danel’s belly. When he finally reached the elf’s crotch Danel was whining and tried to grind himself against Cride’s hand. The half orc did slip a couple of fingers into his cunt to feel his cervix, closed as expected, but only long enough to tease him. The whine in the back of Danel’s throat increased in pitch. “Master… please…”  
“Patience, pretty. And no getting yourself off, either.”

Danel whimpered, he didn’t understand why his master was holding out on him, but obediently moved his hands away from his pussy. He held as still as he could as Cride washed his legs and feet and finally lifted him out of the water to towel him off. The collar went back around Danel’s neck and a lead was clipped onto it. He shivered slightly as Cride held the end of the lead in one hand and stepped back to get a good look at him. 

The half orc smiled. “Lovely. The medical clerics will have to approve of your condition. Come on.” He gave the lead a slight tug and opened the door. For the first time since he’d been here Danel set foot outside his own kennel. He followed his master as best he could, into the hallway and out of the building. Along the way Danel noticed a different armored man at the reception desk and two female breeding pets relaxing in the lounge. He noticed that neither of them wore collars. The seemed in good enough moods at first but their expressions soured when Danel made eye contact with them.

He followed Cride out into the courtyard and began the walk across to the building Danel had first woken up in a couple of days ago. It seemed much farther away now. He worried at first that he wouldn’t be able to keep up. Cride was much taller than he was, and Danel had barely walked at all in the past two days. The half orc seemed aware of this though, and slowed his pace to match Danel’s. He even stopped a couple of times to make sure the elf was able to rest if he needed. 

Danel was pretty sure he was managing okay, excepting how wet his pussy was and how badly he wanted a cock inside him. By the time they reached the other building he was cradling his arms under the swell in his belly and if he didn’t know better he could swear it was bigger. It had been maybe an hour since he woke up that morning and there was no way his pregnancy could be progressing that quickly.

He followed Cride into the medical building, where the half orc spoke to the human man from Danel’s first day here. Danel was too distracted trying not to touch himself, and thinking about how good it would feel to touch himself, to pay much attention to their conversation. Cride gave the lead a little tug and Danel followed him and the human into an exam room.

“Tie him down.” The human spoke in a detatched, matter of fact sort of tone.

“Does he need to be restrained? He’s been very well behaved.”

“I don’t care. Tie him.”

Danel whimpered softly but didn’t struggle when Cride picked him up and placed him on the exam table. Soon his feet were shackled back into the stirrups and his hands tied above his head. The human approached the table and gave one of Danel’s nipples a hard pinch. The elf yelped. The human rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers, causing a jet of milk to squirt out.  
“Interesting. Sure you don’t want me to give him huge tits? Could make him a lot more feminine and elven milk sells well.”

“I don’t want him more feminine.” Cride paused. “Can you make him milkier without increasing the size of his breasts?” 

The human rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe… they might still get a little bigger.”

One of Cride’s hands came to rest on Danel’s forehead. “I guess that would be alright, if they don’t get too big.”

The human nodded and pulled up a stool to sit between Danel’s spread legs. “I’m sure I can find something, either way we shouldn’t do more changes to him while he’s pregnant. Could do something weird to the offspring.” He inserted a couple of fingers into Danel’s pussy, felt around a bit, then removed them to push a speculum in. Danel had been trying to stay quiet but he let out an uncomfortable grunt as the device ratcheted him open. The human ignored him and let out a thoughtful hum and he looked into the back of Danel’s passage.

“When did you notice he was pregnant?”

“First thing this morning.”

“Given his size he’s either gestating extremely fast, carrying a lot of children, or both.”

Cride’s hand slid from the top of Danel’s head to scratch behind the elf’s ears. “Is that a problem?”

The human yanked the speculum out of Danel’s cunt, forcing a surprised yelp out of the elf. “It’s unusual for his first. They can usually handle larger pregnancies with practice, but it might be dangerous if his body can’t handle it.”

Danel looked up at his master for reassurance. What would happen if his body couldn’t handle it? Cride’s facial expression was serious and not very comforting. 

“What should I do?” Asked Cride, “he’s my first pet, and I’ve only had him a short time.”

The medical cleric sat back and folded his arms. “Well, when you fuck him be gentle, and bring him to me straight away when he goes into labor or if he starts bleeding or otherwise seems physically distressed. You might also want to consider sharing him with other men, particularly those with less modified cocks.”

“No!” Danel couldn’t stop himself from interjecting. He didn’t want to be shared. “I only want to be with Master!”

The human raised a hand and gave Danel a hard slap on the cunt. Danel screamed and he slapped him again. A few more spanks and Danel’s pussy was bright red and strangely wetter than ever. His face was covered in tears. He sobbed, but kept his voice down. Cride tried to wipe his tears away.

“While I appreciate that the imprinting has gone so well, he needs to learn that he has no say in these things.” The human straightened his glasses. “As I was saying, a cock the size of yours will fit just fine when he’s in heat but when he’s pregnant you could hurt him or the babies if you’re not careful. Pets tend to go a bit… feral, if not fucked regularly, and they need to be treated roughly at least some of the time or else they might start thinking they aren’t pets.”

“So,” Cride started, “I should let someone with a smaller cock fuck him?”

“At least while he’s pregnant, and someone who’s not so large they’ll break his cervix. You don’t need to let someone else breed him.”

“Alright. I’ll figure something out.” Based on Cride’s tone of voice Danel thought he didn’t seem to into the idea either.

“You’ll need someone to care for him while you’re out on assignment anyway.”

“I had planned to take him with me. Once he was deigned healthy enough, I mean. He is an elf after all, maybe he could learn some useful magic.”

The cleric gave a thoughtful hum and placed a hand on Danel’s pussy. Danel winced, thinking he was going to be struck again but instead the human started rubbing Danel’s clit with his thumb and slid a couple of fingers into his pussy to stroke him from the inside. Danel bit down on his lower lip so he wouldn’t moan. “The issue with that is it looks like his breeding cycle might be very short. If he’s only pregnant for a week or even less it would be dangerous to take him out for more than a few days.”

Danel stifled a moan. The cleric was talking like he wasn’t doing anything unusual but the way his fingers were moving seemed to have no purpose other than getting the elf worked up. He might even cum if this kept going long enough. He looked up at Cride, who was still petting his hair, but looking at the medical cleric. 

“If I can’t take him with me, and I can’t leave him, what should I do?”

“Well, if his pregnancies are very short, he’d be useful as a teaching aid. Get clerics familiar with the gestation and birthing process while they’re still in training. Or you could rent him to other paladins if you don’t mind someone else breeding him, or you could have his breasts modified and leave him with the dairy.”

“None of those sound ideal…”

“You could also rent him to some of the chapel clerics or the breakroom here. We also enjoy sex but rarely have time to care for pets of our own. Maybe test a few things out and see how it goes.” He thrust his fingers harder into Danel until the elf was crying out and cumming on his hand. “Hm, his pussy really squeezes nicely, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, he’s a very good pet.”

The cleric pulled out his fingers and wiped them on Danel’s inner thigh. “There is one other option, we’ve got some artificers working on a sort of portable kennel. It’s a pocket dimention you can keep your pet in during the day, and at night its a safe place to rest while you’re traveling.”

“I want that one,” Cride said with no hesistation.

“Here’s the thing, they’re very expensive, and there’s a waiting list. Fastest way to get one is to rent him out so you can save up the gold, and do favors for people who can bump you up the list. Fortunately letting them fuck your rare pet for free is a pretty big favor.” 

“I’ll have to think about it…” Cride looked down at his pet again. He seemed to be seriously considering the idea. Danel didn’t say anything. He really didn’t want to be shared, but if his master desired it he’d do practically anything. 

“Can you get me on that list?” Cride asked after a long pause.

“I can, for a favor.”

***

It was a predictable sort of favor. The cleric asked Cride to wait in the hallway, but before he left the paladin leaned down to whisper into Danel’s ear. “Be a good boy and do as he tells you. He’ll give you right back to me after.”

Danel tried to put on a brave face and nodded. He blinked back a few tears at the sound of the door closing behind Cride. The medical cleric approached the table and looked down his nose at Danel.

“A few ground rules, elf. First, you will not speak unless spoken to, and second, you will not tell anyone, including your owner, about what I do to you. If you misbehave I can get rid of your paladin, and then I can experiment on you all I want. If you misbehave I can get rid of your paladin, and then I can experiment on you all I want. Understand?”

Danel nodded, too afraid to speak.

“Good.” The human moved away from the table, and Danel tried to adjust his position to see what he was doing. The man was assembling something onto the rolling cart and wheeled it over to the exam table. Danel spotted a gag and a couple of syringes. He wasn’t sure why he’d need to be gagged when he’d already promised to be quiet but obediently took it into his mouth when the human pressed it to his lips. He didn’t want a repeat of the last time.

The human tightened the strap on the gag and moved his hands to Danel’s chest. He pinched and pulled on the elf’s nipples until milk started to leak out. “I know I said I shouldn’t alter you while you’re pregnant, but this is a local change, and it will be small.” He pinched one of Danel’s nipples and pulled it away from his chest as much as the elf’s skin would allow. He then jabbed the syringe needle into the breast tissue underneath. Danel winced and tried not to cry out as the cleric emptied the contents of the syringe into him, and then repeated the process with his other breast.

At first Danel didn’t feel anything change, just the pain from the injection sites. The cleric didn’t seem to be watching for an immediate change either. He set aside the syringes and moved around to position himself between Danel’s legs. He ran a hand over the pregnant swell of Danel’s lower belly, caressing it slightly, before moving his hands to his belt. 

Danel couldn’t really see the human’s cock from his position, but he could feel it when the man pushed into him. He was much smaller than Cride, the tip of his cock just touching Danel’s cervix at full depth, but he still filled him quite satisfyingly.

The human let out a pleased sigh, his hands came up to cup Danel’s breasts. They were starting to swell and felt tight and heavy. It was becoming uncomfortable. “You’re some of my best work, elf.” He began to thrust. “Any other cunt might be ruined by that half orc’s monster dick, but you still grip so nicely.”

He squeezed down on Danel’s chest. Milk now shot out easily, squirting out and leaking over the cleric’s hands. Danel moaned into the gag. The release of pressure felt so good he almost could cum from just that. He just wished his master was the one fucking and milking him instead. He wiggled his hips to push back into the cleric’s thrusts. The sooner the man finished the sooner he’d give Danel back to his master.

The human began to thrust faster and more erratically, and his handling of Danel’s teats was becoming more rough. Milk was still spilling out of him at an alarming rate. It ran down his chest and dripped onto the table and then the floor. Eventually the cleric leaned forward to wrap his mouth around one of Danel’s nipples and began to suckle from it. A short while later he switched to the other one. At some point he had stopped thrusting and must have cum inside the elf, but Danel hadn’t been able to feel it. 

Danel still hadn’t cum himself when the human pulled out and began to clean himself up. The elf stayed strapped to the table and gagged as the cleric ignored him, disposed of the syringes, and straightened up his own appearance. He left the room without even looking at Danel again.

When Cride was allowed back in he found his pet still tied down, softly weeping, and sticky with dried milk, sweat, and semen. The paladin approached the table and began to remove Danel’s restraints. The elf let out a soft sob the moment the gag was out of his mouth.

“Shh… it’s okay, Danel. You’re okay. We’re done here for now.” He gathered the elf up into his arms, seemingly unbothered by how messy Danel was, and lifted him off the table. “Would you like me to give you another bath?” 

Danel nodded against Cride’s chest. “Yes, Master.”

***

Danel might have been able to walk on his own but Cride chose to carry him. He hurried across the courtyard, pausing only briefly to grab a younger cleric by the shirt and order him to bring some food up to the kennels for Cride’s pregnant pet. The younger man looked scared and hurried off.

By the time they were back in the kennel Danel was certain his belly was larger than it had been that morning. He was also feeling quite hungry and wasn’t sure if he should ask his master for food or sex first. Cride placed him into the empty bath and turned on the water before stripping out of his own clothes. The half orc picked up a damp wash cloth and began to gently clean the dried milk off Danel’s chest, though he quickly began leaking again.

“I guess I need to start milking you.” Cride gave Danel’s chest a gentle squeeze. “You weren’t this milky this morning. Are they uncomfortable?”

“A little.” Danel wondered if he should say the medical cleric had injected him with something, but he’d been explicitly told not to. “They feel full.”

Cride settled into the tub behind Danel and brought his hands around to cup the elf’s small, but dense, breasts. He squeezed them and rolled Danel’s nipples between his fingers and was rewarded with a few more jets of milk squirting out into the bath water. The elf let out a relieved sigh and relaxed into Cride’s hands. Unlike the medical cleric the paladin’s hands were warm and gentle. The release of pressure made Danel feel a lot better, though he still felt sexually frustrated.

His milk ran dry just as a knock came at the door. Cride got up to answer it but didn’t bother to get dressed. Danel watched him answer the door where the young and nervous looking cleric handed over a large container from the mess hall and failed to hide the fact that he was staring at Cride’s cock. Danel felt a little jealous. He heard Cride ask the younger man to take a message back to the kitchens to have regular meals sent over for him. Cride closed the door and placed the food on the table.

“Rinse yourself off and come here, Danel.” The half or sat down and patted his lap.

“Yes, Master.” Danel wasn’t completely clean but a simple soak had helped a lot. He rinsed himself as best he could and shakily climbed out of the tub. When he reached Cride the half orc wrapped an arm around Danel’s waist and pulled him into his lap. One large hand moved to cradle Danel’s pregnant swell, while he other picked up a fork and used it to stab a biteful of food and bring it up to Danel’s mouth. The elf opened his mouth and took the food as expected.

“I think you’ve gotten bigger since this morning.” Cride stabbed another bite of food and brought it up to feed the elf. 

Danel nodded, finished chewing, and swallowed. “I think so too.” Cride fed him another bite of food.

“Danel, have you ever been pregnant before?”

“No, Master. I was a virgin before you.”

Cride paused, obviously surprised. “Really? Elves live for so long I just kind of assumed.”

“I only just turned 100, I’m young by elven standards.”

Cride rubbed Danel’s belly and resumed feeding him. “I’ll make sure you’re well cared for, so you’ll stay young and healthy for a long time.”

It occurred to Danel that he didn’t know how long the average lifespan for a half orc was. He was afraid to ask what would happen should he outlive his master. The church must have some plan for that kind of event but the thought of never seeing Cride again was deeply distressing.

“I know you will, Master, I love you.”


	5. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a couple of sex scenes and a birth scene in this chapter. I know that's not everyone's cup of tea so please use your own discression.

By the next day Danel’s breasts were nearly constantly overfull and leaking, and his belly had grown so large he had difficulty standing and walking without help. The babies, he was certain there was more than one at this point, had started to move around inside him. They were growing so unnaturally fast Danel was sure they’d probably come out soon. He’d heard it was supposed to be pretty painful, and he’d probably have to go back to see that medical cleric again, so he wasn’t looking forward to it much. He was looking forward to being bred again though.

He spent much of the day napping and eating the meals his master was having sent out for him. Danel always seemed to be hungry and tired. Cride seemed to enjoy feeding the elf by hand, and Danel liked the attention. The rest of the time Danel spent being milked or servicing his master’s cock. Sometimes both at the same time.

Danel didn’t have a super clear picture of what paladins did when not caring for or fucking their pets. He knew they were a bit like knights, and they’d sometimes go on adventures fighting evil and saving the innocent and the like, and of course they got some divine magics from their patron gods. He wasn’t sure if Cride was that sort of paladin or of there were other kinds. He did notice the half orc sometimes had paperwork of some kind spread out over the small table in the room. Danel tried to work out what it was but his eyes seemed to slide right off the paper whenever he tried to read it.

He gave up and slipped under the table to crawl between Cride’s knees. He planted a kiss on his master’s flaccid cock and was delighted when it twitched in response. He began to run his tongue up the length of it until it was nearly fully erect. Cride finally glanced down and acknowledged the elf. 

“Having fun down there?”

Danel opened his mouth and tried to fit the head of Cride’s cock inside. After a lot of work and a somewhat painful stretch in his jaw he got just the unflared head into his mouth but found he couldn't go any further. He sucked on it and brought his hands up to caress his master’s balls and stroke the rest of his length. 

Cride let out a pleasured sigh and moved a hand down to pet Danel’s hair. “Good boy. Just don’t hurt yourself. Maybe after you give birth I’ll have them modify your mouth so you can swallow my whole cock.”

Danel’s eyes drifted closed and he continued his work. He wasn’t too keen on being modified further, but if it made him better able to serve his master it would be worth it. Cride’s focus moved back to the paperwork, though he occasionally rolled his hips or let out a soft sound that let Danel know he was doing a good job. 

After a few minutes Cride either finished what he was doing or gave up on it to lean back and watch the elf. Danel was kneeling on the floor, mouth stretched wide around the end of Cride’s cock, small breasts dripping milk onto his heavily pregnant belly. Cride let out a pleased sigh. “You look good like that, even prettier than usual.” Danel hummed happily around the cock in his mouth.

The half orc relaxed into his seat, enjoying the sight of Danel sucking him off as well as the elf could manage. He rested a hand on Danel’s head. It would have been easy to force himself down the elf’s throat, but probably not without injuring Danel. Instead Cride just stroked his pet’s hair. “Yeah… I’m gonna have them modify your mouth… maybe your ass too. Just in case.”

Cride was getting close now, the head of his cock flaring and fully lodging itself into Danel’s mouth. He grabbed the elf’s hands and pulled them down to his swelling knot. “Squeeze here, hard as you can, I’m gonna cum soon.”

Danel wrapped his hands around his master’s knot and squeezed. His hands weren’t large enough to wrap all the way around it, especially at full size, but he tried his best. When Cride started to ejaculate Danel relaxed his throat and swallowed as much of the load as he could. He managed to get down the first few spurts with relatively little trouble but soon is was coming too quickly for him to keep up. The semen began to back up and leak out of Danel’s lips and nose. Cride’s cock popped out and sprayed the last of his orgasm onto Danel’s face and chest. Danel choked on the last bit of cum and began to cough.

Cride was kneeling next to him in a second, rubbing Danel’s back until the elf stopped coughing. “I’m sorry, Master,” he gasped, “I tried.”

“No, no, you did great. You’re a very good boy, Danel. Are you okay?” Cride jumped up to get a damp cloth and returned to wipe the cum off Danel’s face.

“I’m okay…”

“How are you feeling otherwise? Do you want me to milk you? Or make you cum?”

Danel nodded. “Yes, please. To both.”

Laughing, Cride helped Danel to his feet and moved him over to the bed. He cupped Danel’s chest to feel how heavy he was with milk. “I think I might need to get a machine to milk you soon. But I don’t have one yet.” 

Danel had never seen such a thing anyway. He wondered how a milking machine would even work. Cride moved over a large bucket and had Danel lean over it while he positioned himself behind the elf. He pulled Danel’s hair back so he could give the elf a kiss on the neck while his hands came up to wrap around the elf’s breasts. Danel let out a soft gasp when Cride gave him a squeeze. There was a release of pressure and a jet of milk shot out of one nipple and into the bucket. A tug on the other nipple brought out another jet. Soon Cride worked up a pretty steady rhythm and the bucket began to fill with milk.

Danel had really come to enjoy the feeling of being milked. There was a definite sexual component in how sensitive his nipples had become, but it was also very relaxing. He liked how it made his breasts less heavy and uncomfortable, and he liked how his master held him while he was doing it. The babies inside him seemed to calm down too. Danel pushed his hips back and tried to rub his pussy against the half orc’s thigh.

“Be a good boy and maybe I’ll use my cock to get you off instead of just my fingers.”

Danel let out a soft moan. “Please…”

Cride’s cock began to harden again. “I do like when you ask so politely, but you have to tell me specifically what you want.” His cock slipped between Danel’s thighs and the elf began to grind himself against it.

Danel whimpered. “Please fuck me with your cock, Master.”

“Alright.” There was a slight chuckle in the paladin’s voice. “As soon as we’re finished milking you.”

Danel did his best to be patient. His breasts were quickly emptying but they would fill up again in no time once they stopped. If he went slow and took breaks Cride could probably milk him indefinitely. A better judge of doneness was to watch the liquid level in the bucket. Danel wasn’t sure how much it held but it looked pretty big. He’d already filled it once earlier that day. It was nearly full again but those last few ounces seemed to take so much longer than the rest. By the time Cride kissed him and said they were done Danel’s cunt was dripping in anticipation and the babies in his womb had woken up again. Danel could swear they were doing backflips or something in there.

Cride had the elf lie down on the bed while he picked up the bucket of fresh milk and carried it out of the room. Danel vaguely wondered what they did with it, he’d have to ask later.

When Cride returned Danel hooked his hands under his knees and pulled them up to his chest, exposing his pussy fully. Cride smiled and climbed onto the bed with him, wasting no time in lining himself up and pushing his cock into the elf’s wet folds. Danel’s cunt swallowed two thirds of his cock easily and the elf let out a happy moan. Cride stroked both hands over the elf’s massively pregnant belly. “You’re so cute.”

He fucked Danel slowly at first, not wanting to hurt him, but picked up the pace once it became clear that the elf was able to handle it. He was so worked up from the milking session that Danel came after only a few thrusts. Cride held out a little longer and managed to fuck a couple more orgasms out of the elf before reaching climax himself. He filled Danel’s pussy with semen until it began to back up and leak out making a mess of both the elf and the bed. Cride lay down next to Danel and pulled the elf into his arms.

***

The following day wasn’t much different. Danel spent most of the day sleeping, eating, being milked and having sex. By the end of the day his belly had grown so large he was mostly confined to the bed unless his master physically moved him. He really hoped the babies would come out of him soon, He wasn’t sure what would happen if he got much bigger. 

He had difficulty sleeping that night. The babies inside of him refused to settle down, and when Cride lay down with him they took up practically the entire bed. Danel hadn’t needed much space before and had slept snuggled closely in his master’s arms, usually with the half orc’s cock still buried deep in his cunt, but now his belly seemed to take up more space than the rest of his body combined. He was so tired, yet too uncomfortable to sleep.

Danel didn’t know what time it was when the first contraction hit, but it startled him out of the light doze he’d been in. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was. He’d never given birth before but he’d always heard it was very painful. The contraction had hurt but in a way that twisted deep inside him and became pleasurable. He let out a gasp when a second contraction came a few minutes later. Danel wondered if he should wake up Cride, maybe something was wrong.

The decision was made for him when something shifted inside of him and his water broke. A rush of fluid poured out of him and Danel let out a surprised and frightened shout. He tried to get up but found he’d grown too large and heavy to even sit up on his own. A moment later Cride was grabbing him and lifting him out of bed. Danel was surprised that his master could still lift him so easily, he was certain he must have at least doubled in weight.

Cride hurried out of the kennels with the elf in his arms, not bothering to lock the door to his room behind him. It was so dark out Danel couldn’t see much, even with elven darkvision. He could just make out some lit windows in some of the higher castle towers but not much else. A stronger contraction hit and Danel clung to his master and moaned. He could feel a weight pressing against the inside of his cervix, forcing it to open. Danel didn’t think things were supposed to progress this fast, but the pregnancy had gone unnaturally fast too. He clung to his master and tried to focus on breathing.

They crossed the courtyard as quickly as Cride could carry the both of them. The half orc burst into the medical building before moving down the hall and raising a hand to pound on one of the doors.

“Father Clement! Wake up! My elf is in labor!”

A moment later the human who had examined and fucked Danel before cracked the door open. He was bleary eyed and wearing a dressing gown. He adjusted his glasses. The human looked the two of them up and down before open the door the rest of the way. “He chose in inconvenient hour. Take him across the hall and restrain him on the table. I’ll be there shortly.”

Danel didn’t want to be restrained again, and didn’t understand why it had to happen whenever he was brought here. He started to cry when his master placed him on the exam room table and began to shackle his feet into the sirrups. The contractions were coming faster now and Danel felt equally like he might faint or have an orgasm, possibly both. Cride paused to wipe a tear off Danel’s cheek before restraining the elf’s arms.

“Don’t cry, Danel, everything will be okay. Get those babes out of you and I’ll fuck a new set into you as soon as possible. Won’t that be nice?”

“Yes, Master,” Danel choked back a sob. He did want to be bred again as soon as possible. He could feel the first baby starting to slide out of his womb and into the birth canal when the medical cleric entered the room. The human didn’t say anything at first. He simply walked into the room and began to examine Danel’s pussy. He stuck a few fingers inside and stroked the elf until he was arching his back and cumming on the cleric’s fingers. The baby slid down a few more inches. 

“He’s coming along nicely. Faster than I expected, but very nicely.” He pulled out an extra shelf from the exam table, it slid into place between Danel’s feet. The cleric spread a clean towel over the shelf. “If you’d be willing to go down the hall and fetch a nurse. When you get back we can discuss those modifications you wanted.” 

Cride looked hesitant. He didn’t say anything, but briefly made eye contact with Danel before stepping out of the room. The flesh around the elf’s pussy began to bulge as the first baby began to crown. Danel started to hyperventilate.

“Try to breathe steadily.” The human placed a hand on Danel’s heaving belly. “You’ve got a long way to go.” Danel tried his best but as soon as he thought he was getting a handle on his breathing the cleric moved his hand and pinched the elf's clit. He let out a sharp cry and instinctively pushed. The baby finally began to slide out of his stretched pussy and Danel felt like he might faint.

He could hear the baby crying as the human grabbed it and pulled it the rest of the way out of Danel’s body. A second baby slid into his passage. He was only vaguely aware of the door opening and Cride coming back into the room, followed by a large breasted woman wheeling a bassinet on wheels. Like Danel, she was nude except for a collar around her neck. 

The medical cleric handed the baby off to the woman where she began to clean it and brought it to her breast. The baby stopped crying and began to suckle. The second infant began to crown and Danel cried out again. It wasn’t nearly as painful as he thought it was supposed to be, but it was also weirdly arousing, and Danel found the combined sensations to be overwhelming. He started to cry himself.

The cleric ignored Danel’s cries and just waited for the second baby to slide out far enough that he could pull it out too. Danel felt a third baby start to slide out of him.

“Mr Cride, about those modifications to your elf. He seems to take them quite well.”

“Oh, well, I wanted him to be able to safely take me in his mouth… and maybe also his ass. Leave his tits as they are.”

“That’s easily done. Elves seem to be especially malleable, or perhaps it’s just this one. I will have to keep him for a little while.”

All together Danel gave birth to four baby half orcs, and the nurse took them out of the room without letting him hold or even get a close look at any of them. The medical cleric seemed quite pleased with his fecundity and mentioned him possibly carrying even more babies in future pregnancies. The elf lay panting on the table, and wondered why no one was moving to either fuck or unbind him. He watched the cleric hand Cride a form of some sort, which the paladin quickly filled out and handed back before Approaching the table.

“How are you feeling, Danel?”

Danel coughed and found he was too tied to even speak.

“Tired? I know, it’ll get easier.” He raised a hand to stroke the elf’s hair. “I’m having them make some more changes to your body, but we’ll be back together again soon.” 

The human approached holding a syringe and jabbed it into Danel’s arm. He injected the contents into the elf. Everything went dark before Danel could react. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I'm posting this at like 3 am?
> 
> I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, just kinda figuring shit out as I go along and I guess I'll add in a plot sooner or later. Still mostly just horny trash at the moment.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions for things people would really like or not like to see. In terms of porn I'm not interested in writing pedophilia or incest content but most other things are potentially fair game.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
